headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Freeburg
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim | race = | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason | final appearance = | actor = Kyle Labine }} Bill Freeberg is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Kyle Labine, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Bill Freeburg was a young man from the town of Springwood, Ohio. He was born around the year 1985 and was a student at Springwood High School. Freeburg was the embodiment of the modern-day "stoner" and enjoyed nothing more than spending his days and nights smoking marijuana and partying. In 2003, a fellow high school student named Trey Cooper was viciously murdered by an unidentified maniac. Students at Springwood High, including Freeburg and another boy named Shack decided to hold a rave that evening under the premise of "safety in numbers". Freeburg and Shack passed out flyers for the rave, and he claimed that they were doing it in honor of Trey, though in truth, he likely would have championed having the party regardless of the cause. The rave was held in a corn field and dozens of students showed up in attendance. While standing in the beer line, Freeburg spoke about the brutality of Trey's murder to a guy and girl standing in front of him. Trey's girlfriend, Gibb Smith was unimpressed with Freeburg's insensitive demeanor and threw an empty plastic cup at him. During the party, Trey's murderer appeared. It was hockey-masked serial killer Jason Voorhees. Jason slashed his way through numerous ravers, and only a handful, including Freeburg, were able to get away. Freeburg piled into a van along with Will Rollins, Lori Campbell, Charlie Linderman and Kia Waterson and drove off. He pointedly noted to the group, "Dude, that goalie was pissed about something!". They all met back up at Freeburg's house to stay safe. Will and Lori showed up later after witnessing their friend Mark Davis being murdered by an altogether different killer; a demonic entity named Freddy Krueger, who murdered people in their dreams. Freeburg was not impressed with hearing about Freddy, inquiring, "What kind of pussy comes after you in your dreams anyway? Now that big-ass mother fucker back at the cornfield, all right, that's who we should be afraid of. Tell me who the fuck that was!" The group determined that in order to protect themselves from Freddy Krueger, they needed access to a dream suppressant drug called Hypnocil. This could only be obtained from the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. The group, along with a helpful Sheriff's deputy named Scott Stubbs, drove out to Westin Hills in search of Hypnocil. When they arrived, they found the security command center empty. The others went off in search of Hypnocil, but Freeburg remained behind to take a "j-break". Using a lighter left behind by a security guard, he started smoking a joint in the surveillance room. After smoking enough weed (in combination with whatever he smoke and/or drank previously), Freeburg became insensate enough so that Freddy Krueger could appear before him. He took the form of a demonic caterpillar and produced a hookah. Blowing a large puff of smoke in Freeburg's face, he was able to guide the young man's actions. Freeburg went to D-Ward where he saw a bunch of comatose patients. The patients began whispering to him, instructing him to take all of the Hypnocil from a supply cabinet and dump them down the drain. Krueger's caterpillar form appeared on the ceiling and jumped on Freeburg, forcing its way into his mouth. Freddy now had complete control over him. Locking the doors to the ward, he began dumping the Hypnocil into the sink. Afterward, he filled up two giant tranquilizer needles. Jason had grown beyond Freddy's ability to control him and he needed to bring him down. The possessed Freeburg marched down the corridor as Lori, Will, and Kia ran past him. Will tried to get him to come with until Freeburg told him in Freddy's voice, "Let me handle this bitch". Jason stalked down the corridor towards them and Freeburg stabbed him in the neck with both needles. Before the tranquilizer could take effect, Jason cut him in half with one swing from his machete. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Back to Westin Hills", Chapter 11. Notes & Trivia * * Bill Freeburg's appearance and personality is reminiscent of actor Jason Mewes, who is best known for his portrayal of a stoner named Jay in comedy films directed by Kevin Smith. * Bill Freeburg is the twenty-second character death presented in Freddy vs. Jason. This includes deaths that take place in a dream, revealed in flashback or referenced by other characters. He is the fifteenth actual character murdered by Jason Voorhees in the film. He is the eighteenth total character killed by Jason if one includes three characters that he killed in a dream sequence. He is the fourteenth male character killed in the film. Explicit content The following is a checklist of various forms of explicit content and how it may relate to this character. It also addresses forms of content that the character does not engage in. * Profanity: Usage of the words "motherfucker" and "pussy". Says "bitch" while possessed by Freddy Krueger. * Smoking: Freeburg is seen smoking a marijuana cigarette at Westin Hills. He is also shown breathing in the "dream vapor" of Freddy Krueger who manifests as a caterpillar with a hookah. * Cut in half: Freeburg's final fate is to be cut in half at the waste by a machete. The bloody section of his lower half is visible. See also A Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13th External Links * * Bill Freeburg at the Elm Street Wiki * Bill Freeburg at the Horror Film Wiki * Bill Freeburg at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:1985/Character births Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Students Category:Characters with biographies